No More Sunshine
by Dustbunny3
Summary: One-shot. Gen. Character death. Set to My Sunshine. When Mokuba is in an accident, Kaiba is faced with the possibility of losing him. What will he do if that happens?


Disclaimer: As far as I'm concerned, I have no job.

Dustbunny: Well, not much to say for this except that it didn't come out as I'd hoped.

Bunnydust: But of course she had to post it anyway and subject others to the idiocy.

Dustbunny: It's not _that_ bad.

Kaiba: Right.

Marshmallow: Let's find out! On to the fic!

---------------------------------------------------

_You are my sunshine;_

Seto Kaiba paced the waiting room of the Domino Hospital. No matter how he tired to stop them, tears trickled lightly down his cheeks. Earlier that day Mokuba had been caught in a crash between two eighteen-wheelers. Luckily he had not been hit full on but he had sustained critical injuries. The doctors had been in with him for over two and a half hours and Kaiba had been left in the dark. As he walked, waited for news, his mind began to conjure up images that he really didn't need.

-FLASHBACK-

**"Big Brother! Wanna play this game with me? It's really fun," Mokuba smiled up at the CEO.**

**"Not now, Mokuba. Maybe later," replied Kaiba distractedly, busily pounding away at the keys of his laptop.**

**"Oh. Okay, then," Mokuba walked out, disappointment written all over his face.**

**Kaiba sighed and shut down the window he was working in. Turning off the laptop and putting the documents on his desk away, he took quick strides out of the room.**

**"Moku-" he stopped short when he nearly walked over the smiling boy standing only a few feet out the door.**

**"You'll love this game, Seto! It's the coolest!" beamed Mokuba as he took his big brother by the hand and led him to the game room.**

-END FLASHBACK-

_my only sunshine._

What was going on in that room? Kaiba could hear yelling, machines blipping and people rushing every which way. This entire jumble only made him want to burst into the room and find out for himself. But the doctors had forbade him from entering. Ha! Who were they to forbid him,_ the _Seto Kaiba, from doing anything? But he refrained from disobedience and went back about his pacing.

-FLASHBACK-

**Kaiba was working three things at once while Mokuba sat at the other end of his office playing a video game. And he wasn't being very quiet about losing. From what Kaiba- not to mention everyone within a three-or-more story radius- could hear, the 'space things' were overtaking Mokuba's forces.**

**"Yes, Jackson, I want you to close that deal on-"**

**"Ack! No way! This game cheats or something; there's no way I'm losing!" Mokuba yelled as he wiggled every which way and held the controller in his hand at every angle he could as though it would help him.**

**"Repeat that... Because I _said_ to," Kaiba said in a low, malicious voice while covering the ear not attached to the phone.**

**"No, no, no! Oh, no. Oh, no. Oooh, no. Aw, here it comes... ARG!" Mokuba's voice somehow got louder.**

**Meanwhile, Kaiba was attempting to keep his free ear covered while writing something down. He had to have each sentence repeated at least twice before having everything he needed.**

**"Hang on," Kaiba said into the phone before pulling it from his ear and whipping his head in Mokuba's' direction. "Mokuba, you had better-"**

**"Seto," the boy looked at him meekly, "The space things got me."**

**Kaiba sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Bringing the phone back to his ear, he told the person on the other end to call back later- because he _said_ to. Hanging up, Kaiba held out his arms to his pouting brother. The little boy immediately ran into them and cuddled his brother's chest, making a cute sigh as he did. Kaiba smiled, one of the few real smiles he ever had since childhood. All of them had been for Mokuba.**

-END FLASHBACK-

_You'll never know, dear,_

_how much I love you._

Kaiba stopped pacing when he heard a shout in the room. What the... Not caring what the idiot doctors said, he walked quickly toward the door- only to bump into a nurse rushing out.

"What is going on in-" he started in his threatening tone.

"I'm sorry," the nurse cut in, "but I need to get something to help the boy in there."

With that, the nurse hurried off. Kaiba watched her, taking note of her frantic movements, her face full of anxiety. Something was not right. Not right at all...

Salty liquid scorched his eyes, demanding to be set free. Just barely did the disgruntled teen hold the tears at bay, unwilling to break down and sob in public. He was stronger than that. Surely Mokuba was stronger than this. Mokuba was all Kaiba had in the world worth living for; not even the company was worth what he was. He couldn't die, not yet. Especially not after what had happened last night.

-FLASHBACK-

**"Seto?" a timid voice called into the vast home office.**

**"I'm busy, Mokuba," Kaiba said without looking up, refusing to be pulled in by his brother's adorable pout.**

**"I know, but I'm going to bed now-"**

**"Good night," Kaiba cut in. He was dead-set against being roped into anything silly; he was in no mood for it tonight.**

**"I was just wondering if you could-"**

**"I'm sorry, Mokuba, but I really am busy."**

**"Could you maybe just read me a quick story?"**

**"You know how to read, Mokuba. I mean it; I'm _busy,_" Kaiba said with finality.**

**"But-"**

**"Go to bed!"**

-END FLASHBACK-

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Through the chaos of noise in the forbidden room, Kaiba heard a flat line. His heart stopped, his blood froze, his mind went completely blank. Inside, full-out pandemonium broke out. The nurse from earlier ran by as if being chased by the hounds of hell with several things clutched to her chest. Voices shouted, something big was being rolled out. They were going to try to shock him back.

Kaiba heard the doctor he had spoken with upon his and Mokuba's arrival issue three shocks before he could no longer bare it. He ran into the men's room down the hall and shut himself into a stall. Alone, he allowed his tears to fall without pause and his sobs to wrench themselves from his chest. No, not Mokuba. Mokuba was all he had. What would he do now?

Reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief, Kaiba's fingers brushed against something cool and smooth. A pocket knife; _the_ pocket knife. Mokuba had given it to him as a gift just the previous week. It was engraved with the Blue-eyes White Dragon as well as Kaiba's name. The knife was intended as a birthday gift but the teen had come across it early.

Kaiba flipped open the blade and took a good, long look. It reflected the glint of the ceiling light, giving it a dramatic quality. The blade almost seemed to call to Kaiba, to whisper in his ear. Distraught, Kaiba listened. With painful sluggishness he pushed the shiny metal against his exposed wrist. Closing his eyes peacefully though tears continued to flow, Kaiba gripped the knife tightly and dragged it across his skin. With not so much as a flinch, he took up the blade in the other hand.

Blip... blip... blip...

All of the doctors who had been working on Mokuba released sighs of relief. It had taken five shocks and several more minutes of frantic working but his condition was stable. He was going to make it.

Down the hall, a man screamed for help; but even then it was too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dustbunny: Well, that's that.

Kaiba: No, that's sucky.

Bunnydust: Is that a word?

Marshmallow: Dunno, dun' care. Well, for those of you who made it this far, kudos. Please review and tell us what you thought. Flames are definately excepted for this.

Dustbunny: ;-; You're all so cruel...


End file.
